Celestial Island (MTTF)
Celestial Island is a returning Island from MSM1. In this island, you need to "zap" one of each egg in the respective elements' Celestials to make them "reborn". The Celestials have no time limit, most likely because of how many monsters are there. Unlike in MSM1, the Celestials can now cost something that is not Diamonds, more specifically, the Natural, Futuristic, Supernatural, and Fyooshun Celestials cost Starpower. Ethereal, Pastistic, and Superethereal Celestials cost Moonpower, Dipster Celestials cost keys, and Seasonal, Legendary, and Mythical Celestials cost only 275 Diamonds. Rebirthing The Celestials As said above, and sort of like MSM1, most Celestials can be reborn by "zapping" one of each of the monsters with the element of what the Celestial is representing to the respective Celestial, however there some special exceptions. Digabit can be reborn by boxing each of the Dipsters that are also present in this Island. (Dipsters here cost 10 Keys) Cosnotes can be reborn by boxing one every type of Celestial (excluding Seasonal and themselves). Galvana can be reborn by boxing all Natural and Futuristic Celestials. Stormtar can be reborn by boxing all Ethereal and Pastistic Celestials Mergurra can be reborn by boxing all Natural and Ethereal Celestials. Note: The "one of each egg" thing also applies to Seasonal Celestials, but only simply because how illusive the Seasonals are. Monsters * Blassoom * Glaishur * Attmoz * Hornacle * Torrt * Furnoss * Plixie * Loodvigg * Vhamp * Syncopite * Scaratar * Firebrix (Celestial of Draco) * Jisceeze (Celestial of Ice) * Voldrums (Celestial of Lava) * Orbitorx (Celestial of Space) * Harpielo (Celestial of Light) * Pyramonga (Celestial of Sand) * 16-Beeturr (Celestial of Pixel) * Hornaphant (Celestial of Feather) * Wildonga (Celestial of Beast) * TBA (Celestial of Tar) * Glockenspillar (Celestial of Cave) * TBA (Celestial of Insect) * TBA (Celestial of Primitive) * Xyntune (Celestial of Legendary) * Digabit (Celestial of Dipster) * Skelegong (Celestial of Halloween) * Jinglatle (Celestial of Christmas) * Valenthymes (Celestial of Valentines) * Percusheep (Celestial of Easter) * Sunedge (Renamed Sun Deedge) (Celestial of Summer) * Cymbanease (Celestial of New Years) * Belothes (Celestial of Mythical by Dedrush) * Galvana * Stormtar (Celestial of Superethereal) * Mergurra (Celestial of the Fyooshuns) * Cosnotes (Celestial of the Celestials by Dedrush) * Rare Galvana * Rare Stormtar * Rare Mergurra * Rare Cosnotes (Rare Celestial of the Celestials) * Dipsters (The only Non-Celestial) Song Like before, the song is F Major and 120 bpm in a 4/4 time signature. Notes * The Celestials now make more currency than the Wublins and Wubthereals. ** Dipsters though do make the exact currency as the Wublins. ** Some Celestials make a different amount of currency than each other. Notably, The Seasonal Celestials, Xyntune, and Belothes make more currency than the Natural, Ethereal, Futuristic, and Pastistic Celestials (not combined), Galvana, Stormtar, and Mergurra make more currency than the aforementioned Seasonal, Legendary, and Mythical Celestials, and The Celestial of Celestials make more currency than anything else on this Island (still, not combined) (Technically, the Rare Celestial of Celestials make the most currency) * The Celestials now take one of each egg because there being more monsters, and harder to breed Quint and Hex elements. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future)